What I'll do for Rika
by BlackSamurai
Summary: A what if AU. Rika was killed in a battle. This is what would I think would happen. ienTakato is a cold heartless person. His friends try to cheer him up.


ittlWhat if...? Rika died in combat  
  
Takato sat lifelessly in the wooden chair thinking of that fateful day flashing in his mind. Henry tried his best to remove that piece of memory, but failed cause Takato escaped into the woods. He found this empty cabin. He... Rika and Henry were fighting a digimon, he could vaguely remember. BlackWargreymon, its Terra Destroyer killed Rika and Renamon, after that day, Takato spent 3 days and 3 nights weeping for her, mourning for his lost love. Everything around him became dark. His heart did the same, He became cold, and his cheery attitude was gone, faded into the pain of Rika's death. He knew that Rika would hate to see him like this, but he couldn't help it. Everyday, he went into the woods, killed mercissly, and go into the city to attack some people. His heart became dark and he knew nothing but pain and suffering after that day. All he could do is live in pain, nothing but that, his heart ached every second. His friends tried to comfort him. And on the anniversary of Takato and Rika Matsuki's wedding he made a huge landmark in the woods with his sword. Life's not fair...  
  
This is my December... This is my time of the year This is my December... This is my all so clear to me This is my December... this is my time of the year  
  
This is my December... this is me alone  
  
Takato's POV On the day of Rika's anniversary I went to her grave. I remember that fateful day in which I buried her. I shook my head trying to rid myself of the memory. I hear footsteps in the snow behind me and turned to face my enemy, readying my blade. "Who are you?" I yelled out  
  
There were a couple of men, all in there thirties. They held guns, I knew who they were, the national geographic department. They wanted to arrest me cause of all the trees I chopped down to use as my contribution to Rika. "Were here to arrest you Takato Matsuki! We know of your lost, but you must not chop down these trees, We already let you live here because we feel sorry for you but you cannot kill the environment like you do, We have permission to use lethal force."  
  
And I... Just wish I hadn't feel something I missed And I... take back all the things that made you feel like this And I... just wish I hadn't feel something I missed And I... take back all the things that made you feel like this  
  
Rage started to build up in my veins as these pathetic soldiers threatened me. "I'll tell you what, you give me one good reason, not to kill you, and I'll come with you."  
  
"Uh..." The main man of the group started. Then fell silent, they raised their rifles and started to fire. I reacted faster; I zoomed to the right of them and sliced at one of the men's neck, making it completely lethal. One down, two to go. I slashed at the other one's back and kicked the other person's gun up then stabbing my sword through his heart. I let the body fall to the ground with my sword still embedded into his heart. The gun fell into my hand and I pointed it at the remaining soldier.  
  
And I... give it all away just to have somewhere to go to. Give it all away just to have someone to come home to "Tell the corporate bastards you work for that if they even try to separate me from my Rika, I'll personally see that they will die, slowly, painfully, Guilmon!" I yelled out after my speech of angst. A red dinosaur bounced off the trees and landed right next to me.  
  
"Yes Takatomon?" He asked innocently like when I just started out Taming  
  
"Show this man out, make sure he lives." I replied and walked back to the cabin.  
  
The next day a knock on the door came, I read my clock above the fireplace, 12 o'clock, and Henry should be here. "Come in Henry..." I shouted. Henry opened the door, but he was dressed strangely, in a judo outfit. Takato eyed him strangely. "What do you want?" Takato shot out coldly.  
  
This is my December... This is my snow covered tree This is my pretending, this is all I need  
  
And I... Just wish I hadn't feel something I missed And I... take back all the things that made you feel like this And I... just wish I hadn't feel something I missed And I... take back all the things that made you feel like this  
  
"I'm going to hand you a deal, I'll leave you alone and give you supplies weekly, if you can beat me in hand to hand combat. If I win, you'll live on your life, it pains me to see you like this." I laughed, a little at first, but then hysterically.  
  
"Fine, you got yourself a deal..." I said and walked outside. I waited for my friend to come out. He came on charging with his leg extended in mid air. His foot caught me unexpected and it hit me directly in the stomach. I flew back in pain as I landed on my feet. We were both super strong causing we Biomereged with a digimon before. I shook off the pain as I stood up. "Heh, this will be fun... for once..." I mumbled as I extended my fists, then relaxing them into palms (A/N I got this from the movie: "The One" By Jet Li, I watch it too much ^_^;;) I started to wave them around like I did in my exercises. Henry charged at me with his fist extending I blocked it with my forearm then lowered it and jabbed him in the chin then the stomach. He reacted by grabbing my forearm after my blows then kicked me in the stomach. I flew backwards then charged at him again, using my palms like a fist I smacked him in the fore head upwards so he would fly up. Jeri gasped in horror as her husband flew up.  
  
"AGH!" He screamed as I hit him in the face. A normal blow like that would've killed someone, but I knew Henry's limit. He quickly recovered in mid air and used a Phoenix stance to knock me off my feet. On the ground I moved quickly as Henry started to stomp the ground trying to pin me down. I did a back flip into the air and bounced off a tree, I kicked him in the stomach. He fell down, starting to spit out blood. He collapsed on the ground for awhile. He then started to raise himself. Knowing he had to win in order to let Rika's soul rest.  
  
"Takato! Rika does not want you like this. She would want you to live your life to the fullest. Find another woman! Please I beg of you as a friend!" Henry yelled out.  
  
This is my December, this is my time of the year This is my December, this is all so clear  
  
"NO! NEVER! Rika. all because of me. she died, I will stay here and protect her grave, even with my life. her soul is with me Henry. And I refuse to lose!" I screamed with tears in my eyes. I threw off my black jacket. Underneath the dark coating was the original clothing that I wore when. Rika died. Henry stood there, tears also in his eyes. But then he focused again. He threw off his Judo costume. Also wearing the same thing he wore when Rika died. Our Tamer costumes as I called it. My fists tightened as I threw myself at him in a fit of fury. He focused; he closed his eyes as he if he could see me with no vision. I threw a punch at him; he blocked it then did a palm smash into my ribs. It sent me flying. I then spat out some blood from the internal injuries.  
  
He then opened his eyes to in order to see where I was. He then closed his eyes again to focus. Rage boiled in my veins as I charged at Henry ready to attack. He delivered several blows to my stomach kneed me in the chin then elbowed me upwards then kicked me down to the earth again. After all the attacks, I fell unconscious.  
  
Soon, I was in this dream of some sort. All around me was black, like my heart. I then saw myself, crying in the corner. Huddling in fear. I walked over to this 'self' of mine. "Who are you?" I asked No answer.  
  
"Rika. Rika." He repeated. "Where are you?" He said as he continued to sob. I shook him. But then he brushed me off.  
  
"Rika will always be in your heart man. Think about it. think of the promise you made to her. I'll love you no matter what. I'll be with you no matter where I am. In here." I repeated the words I said to her on the day of our wedding. I shook my head, awaking from my trance of nostalgia.  
  
Give it all away, just to have somewhere to go to Give it all away, to have someone to come home to Give it all away, just to have somewhere to go to Give it all away, to have someone to come home to  
  
"Your right. I'll live my life. for Rika. cause she'll always be with me." The 'me' said. He stood up and walked into the darkness, which now was a glimmering field of flowers. The sun shone brightly as I smiled. For the first time in years. I smiled. Then in the field I saw Rika. Of course I knew it wasn't the Rika's body. It was her soul. I rushed over there and pulled her into a deep kiss. No words were needed. She whispered in my ear then. I woke up. In the hospital, Henry, Ryo, Jeri, Kenta, Kazu, and the gang of Digimon, including Renamon who was lost for years was there, standing over me.  
  
"Hey Chumly! How's it going?" Kazu said in his usual attitude: Cheery.  
  
"Remember our bet man." Henry said as he extended an arm to me. I smiled a big grin. Everybody started to smile to. Jeri started to cry, they were so happy for me just cause of a smile? I laughed, I nod, tears in my eyes as I grabbed Henry's hand. Rika will always be with me in spirit.  
  
"Yea. I'll live my life man! You got yourself a deal! Now where am I supposed to live now?" I asked cheerily. Everybody laughed. As I felt happiness for the first time. in years.  
  
That happened 6 years ago. Happened to the one and only author and Digi defender, Takato Matsuki, me. I lived my life but I never did find true love, Rika was the only one for me. But I go on dates occasionally. Just hope Rika won't mind. "I love you Rika. Forever." I said over Rika's grave. I kneeled down and placed a kiss on tombstone. Then walked away. 


End file.
